Sonny and Chad's First Kiss
by kasumikasumi
Summary: One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her castmates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. This story takes place after Guess Who's Coming To Guest Star. By request, no longer a one-shot. Stay tuned for more.
1. Chapter 2

-1By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic (Channy)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny With A Chance or the songs. I made some songs up but not all.

Author's Note:

I know how the excuses might be annoying but sorry I've been on hiatus. I kind of gave up on writing. This story took a lot of dedication to continue. I put the finishing touches on at the last minute too. I'm going to upload at least 1-7 chapters of a story every week in the future (This will start when I come back from my trip in 10 days.) No longer a one-shot.

Synopsis:

One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her cast mates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. What if Chad and Sonny got together in a different way. This story explores this.

What if Chad and Sonny got together but not in the style of falling for the falls but another way? Read on…

Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

Chapter 2: Before The Show

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation. Catch my show. It's the start of the new season." said Chad Dylan Cooper to the camera as he only slightly looked away from it.

Tawni was looking into the mirror performing her usual tasks. Tawni applied her favorite lip stick coco moco coco or something. It's hard to keep track of those lip stick names. I looked at my makeup collection. It pailed in comparison.

"I always got to look my best." Tawni said with a happy expression on her face while applying lipstick in the mirror.

Tawni saw me open a door.

"Hey, I didn't know you had stuff in there." Tawni said puzzled to the core.

"I don't tell you everything, Tawni." Sonny said happily.

"Wow, so many ugly clothes." Tawni said with disdain.

"Thanks." Sonny said happily while ignoring the usual Tawni comment.

"I like you Sonny." Tawni said happily with a creepy smile on her face.

"What?" Sonny said puzzled to the core and while wondering if she heard right.

"I don't mean like how I love that dude from Girly Gossip but like how I like a cookie." Tawni said happily.

"Thanks?" Sonny said puzzled.

"You're sweet but too much of you is just too much." Tawni said neutrally.

"What?" Sonny said puzzled.

"Well, don't go around spreading it around." Tawni said with a serious cunning look in her eye.

"Ok. OMG." Sonny said neutrally.

"What?" Tawni asked curiously.

"Nothing." Sonny said simply in response.

"I swear if I didn't know you any better you were sneaking around dating someone." Tawni said while laughing.

"What?" Sonny said puzzled.

"Kidding. Like what guy would you get anyways." Tawni said while laughing again.

"I've had dates." Sonny said.

"Well, yeah, but how long do they last." Tawni said happily.

"Well, what about you?" Sonny said happily.

"So true." Tawni said then afterwards began crying.

"It's okay, Tawni." Sonny said while comforting her.

"Shut up!" Tawni said but ever so quietly.

"At least I so own the part of the new lipstick commercial. I got this one in the bag." Tawni said happily.

"Tawni, maybe you shouldn't get your hopes up." Sonny said.

"And why not?" Tawni said in a demanding tone.

"Well, there's going be loads others, I'm sure auditioning for the part." Sonny said.

"Yeah, well, who cares. I got the looks." Tawni said while flipping her hair.

"Right and looks will take you far in life." Sonny said sarcastically.

"Exactly." Tawni said while flipping her hair one more time.

After some time, Tawni and Sonny exit the dressing room.

"Hey, Sonny and Tawni." Grady and Nico said after seeing them.

"Hey, you too." Sonny said happily.

"Almost time for the show" Marshall said.

As they were about to the go to the stocking dock, Sonny met eyes with a rival member of the McKenzie falls cast. It was none other then Chad Dylan Cooper himself.

"Hey Sonny." Chad mouthed the words to Sonny as Sonny didn't know what he was talking about.


	2. Chapter 1

-1Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic (Chonny)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

Synopsis:

One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her castmates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. One-Shot. This story takes place after Guess Who's Coming To Guest Star. I wrote this before it was aired in English (watched it in Spanish) and just put the finishing touches on it.

Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

We had just gotten done with filming the So Random episode that Chad had guest starred on. I was so relieved when I didn't kiss him. The audience found the pig kissing him so funny and that's why Marshall decided to go easy on me and let me get away with it. Still, I wasn't relieved in a way. I remember being so happy in my dream and almost kissed him in it but then I woke up. I had dreamed of this twice.

Just when I thought that the thoughts had floated away, they didn't. However, no one could know this. Not Tawni, not Nico, not Grady, not Zora, definitely not Chad or anybody else. Zora was turning 12 today and I couldn't decide on what present to buy her. Nico and Grady were 15 and Tawni was 17. I was 16.

Chad was 17. He was the older guy over at the falls. I kissed Chad on our fake date but I put my hand over his mouth. It's such a wonder why Chad didn't do the same. Was it just me or was he really into it?

I wasn't supposed to be with him. He's the enemy. He's the mayor of jerka… well you get the picture. Chad barged in. I was all alone. Tawni was off getting a manicure and I had no money to get one. Nico and Grady were still sleeping. I had liked to get up early. Zora was cruising around in the vents.

"You'll end up falling in love with me", Chad said while trying be to all suave.

"Why do you always say that?", Sonny questioned him while being curious.

"Say what?", Chad said as if he forgot he asked her something.

"Say that I'll fall in love with you?", Sonny questioned him wanting to know.

"No that's not what I said", Chad said being all defensive.

"Yes it is"

"I don't have time for childish things. People of the falls don't commit themselves to such childish acts.", Chad said pulling his pants up.

I guess I wasn't watching where I was going because next thing I know it I trip over the shredder machine.

"Dang it, did Tawni put this here?", Sonny said rubbing her feet.

Chad had caught me. It caught me off guard.

I had looked into his eyes and he had looked into mine but soon I was out of his way.

"Thank you", Sonny said relieved.

"Thank you?", Chad said startled.

"Well, yeah, you saved me", Sonny said happily.

"Whatever.", Chad said.

Chad quickly dashed off. I found myself falling asleep. I guess I hadn't gotten enough sleep. Chad had forgotten something. He had dropped his stage 2 pass when catching Sonny. The pass no one knew about.

Chad walked in but found Sonny sleeping. So he grabbed it and tiptoed out. Suddenly though, Sonny said something in her sleep "Oh, Chad, you're such a good kisser". Chad heard this and almost screamed in horror. Chad though held it in. Then chad exited.

Sonny had woken up.

"I can't take this anymore", Sonny said throwing her arms up in the air.

Suddenly Chad comes in

Sonny said to Chad wondering why he came in there again, "Hey Chad."

"Hey Sonny", he said being happier then usual.

He looked all nervous

"I'm sorry Sonny about the thing I said you were going to fall in love with me. You're too good for me", he said trying to apologize and succeeded.

"Maybe I don't want to be too good for Mr. Cooper"

"What?"

Sonny and Chad ended up suddenly passionately kissing. Chad was shocked. Chad looked enraged but then kept cool.

"Oh god, let's not fight again, Sonny, So Random is such a great show", he said smiling.

"Yeah, let's and McKenzie falls is a classic", she said smiling.

Sonny felt as if she was floating in the clouds but horrified of what the So Random castmates would think.

"Bye Sonny", Chad said blowing her a kiss.

Chad got up.

"Where are you heading too?", Sonny asked curiously.

"The falls. I got some explaining to do.", Chad said being all sure of himself.

"Bye Chad", Sonny said dreamily.

Chad left. Soon Tawni came in.

"What did Chad want", Tawni said curiously.

"Nothing much", Sonny just said as she couldn't find any other words she could use courageously.


	3. Chapter 3

-1By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic (Channy)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

Synopsis:

One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her cast mates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. What if Chad and Sonny got together in a different way. This story explores this.

What if Chad and Sonny got together but not in the style of falling for the falls but another way? Read on…

Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

Chapter 3: Tawni's Commercial

"I think he is going to ask me to marry him." a voice on the TV says.

"Can you even remotely focus for a second Sarah?" another voice on the TV says in a serious angered tone.

"No, I don't need this." the first voice said again.

"Look, I've told you before, I don't think he's going to ask." the first voice continued after a pause.

"Then who is that ring for?" the second voice said.

"I don't know but how do you know…?" the first voice said puzzled.

"Silence, I must go." the second voice said puzzled.

"You can't just go!" the first voice yelled in a begging tone.

"Watch me!" The second voice yelled as he walked off.

Soon enough, a third person comes.

"Sarah, Hi." the third person (voice) says.

"Leave me alone, McKenzie." Sarah said (the second voice).

*Dramatic music starts*

"What is wrong with you?" McKenzie said.

"Guess it doesn't matter." Sarah said.

"What doesn't matter". "McKenzie said.

"I cheated on him." Sarah said with tears in her eyes.

"What?" McKenzie said astonished.

"You heard me." Sarah said with tears still in her eyes.

McKenzie gasps.

*Dramatic Music Ends*

Sarah continues crying.

"Aghh, who left it on this crap." Tawni said with rage in her voice as she turned off the T.V. in the prop house.

"I didn't do it." All the cast mates said at almost the same time.

"Man, you guys, I don't care what they say. Making cake from scratch is way too hard." Tawni said angrily as she took a bite of her own cake.

"Touche." Zora said sarcastically.

"Though we sure do make great sandwhiches." Nico and Grady said happily.

"What are you talking about? That one sandwhich we ate at Sonny's place made us all…" Tawni said.

"We've gotten better since then." Nico said with confidence.

"Oh really?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah, Tawni, we don't tell you everything." Grady said.

"Touche." Tawni said happily.

It's been awhile since we've talked

And it's been awhile since we've walked around this place

And it's been awhile since I've seen your face

You're some one who can not be easily replaced

"I can teach you how to bake." Zora said happily.

"You teach me?" Tawni said while laughing.

Tawni then took a pause for a second.

"That's not such a bad idea." Tawni said with a serious tone.

So in there spare time, Tawni and Zora got cracking on the cooking lessons but not much time had passed till Tawni gave up. Many days had passed and it was the same old same old. Tawni was the person who had once used her fridge as a shoe closet and didn't know squat about cooking. She always had people cook for her. When it wasn't Sonny, which was only once, it was someone else.

The only thing she liked to clean was herself which had still not changed. Zora liked some dirt but was good when it came to cleaning. Sonny was a very spotless cleaner.

What's the best lip stick all around?

It's Coco Moco Coco.

Who says so?

Tawni Hart lover of fame, fortune, lipstick and shopping and actress of So Random.

The results are truly amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

-1By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic (Channy)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

Synopsis:

One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her cast mates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. What if Chad and Sonny got together in a different way. This story explores this.

What if Chad and Sonny got together but not in the style of falling for the falls but another way? Read on…

Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

Chapter 4: Old York Talk

The next day while everybody is getting ready, Marshall heads over to the McKenzie falls set real quick.

"Hey, Chad, how have you been doing?" Marshall said happily.

"Great Mr. Pike." Chad said happily.

Marshall watched the show every week which Chad found interesting.

"Exciting news everybody!" Marshall exclaimed happily.

"We're shooting an episode in Old York to make it more interesting." Marshall said happily.

"Wow!" The whole cast exclaimed.

"We leave next week." Marshall said.

"Wow, next week." Sonny said happily.

"You know, actors rarely film in the place of where the movie says." Marshall said.

"Yeah, like how we filmed the Spagetti Incident sketch here but it was set in Italy." Grady said upon obtaining the mood for Spagetti again.

"Yeah and like The Short Times set in Oregon but filmed here." Tawni said.

"This could be our big chance." Marshall said happily.

"I sure haven't traveled for awhile." Sonny said.

"I get to go shopping in Old York again." Tawni said happily.

"I can't wait to hit the beach in my new swimsuit." Tawni continued ecstatic.

"Yeah, maybe I should get a new swimsuit." Sonny said.

"I'll still be prettier." Tawni said.

"I'm always pretty though." Tawni said with a bubbly tone.

"I'm always pretty." Sonny said while practically ignoring Tawni's comment.

A TVx3 Commercial:

Sonny and Chad.

Both teen stars of our generations.

Sonny, the star of so random and then there's Chad who is the star of McKenzie falls. Sonny's show is a comedy while Chad is a drama.

Zora's P.O.V.:

It was a cold wintery day. Lucikly, being the girl I am, I was once again in the vents crawling around. I could get to many places in the vents. I could overhear things at the falls or so random. Not many people knew those vents as well as I did. I could play the part of a detective. Today I learned we were filming a future episode in Old York in a week while I was in the vents again. Sometimes, hanging in the vents kind of saved the day, so to speak.

Flashback:

"Where did my lipstick go?" Tawni said puzzled as she looked around.

"You left it by your diary." Zora said from the vents.

"Thanks Zora." Tawni yelled loud enough towards the vent opening.

End flashback

The sketches are funnier

The sketches are different

The sketches are hilarious

The sketches are great

The sketches are all new

Live in Old York

Hello I'm Laxx Lannigan, here to tell you to watch So Random

As you may know the sketches are all new

That's right

They are brand spanking new

So watch

McKenzie Falls

It's a drama

It's a show

It's a drama show

New episode this Saturday at 8/7 central

Tawni, Sonny, and the rest of the gang are all going to be in Old York for the next episode

"OMG, they mentioned me! They mentioned me!" Tawni exclaimed happily as she saw the last commercial on T.V.


	5. Chapter 5

-1By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic (Channy)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

Synopsis:

One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her cast mates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. What if Chad and Sonny got together in a different way. This story explores this.

What if Chad and Sonny got together but not in the style of falling for the falls but another way? Read on…

Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

Chapter 5: Sonny's Denial

Tawni picked up a CD of sonny's. It was her frist CD. It had a picture of Sonny on it. She was wearing a red dress with red high heels. She also had a dressy black belt on.

She was shown playing at her piano. It was a decent enough picture.

I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
And change your point of view  
I just entered this brand new world

Off to the races  
I'm going places  
Might be a long shot  
Not gonna waste it  
This is the big break  
And it's calling my name  
Yeeeaah

"Hey, Tawni." Sonny said.

"What are you doing with my CD?" Sonny asked curiously.

"I was dusting it for you." Tawni said dusting it.

"Since when do you dust anything, besides, that CD was so not dusty." Sonny said.

"Oh…" Tawni said while trying to think of something witty.

"Have you been writing any new songs." Tawni said curiously.

"Yes, I have been." Sonny said.

"Good for you." Tawni said.

"Gee, thanks Tawni." Sonny said happily.

"Yeah, you're music is awesome." Tawni said.

"Ah, thanks Tawni." Sonny said while confused by all the compliments.

"Well, I got to go now, can I have the CD." Sonny said.

"Sure." Tawni said with a fake smile.

Later that day

"Hello Sonny." Chad said.

"Hello Chad." Sonny said.

"So why are you filming an episode in Old York. Had to boost your ratings on your sucky little show?" Chad said in a taunting manner.

"So why do you have a rubber chicken." Sonny asked curiously.

"How about I ask the questions first." Chad said.

"How about I ask the questions first." Sonny said.

"You can't just repeat what I said." Chad said.

"Oh, yes I can." Sonny said with a smile.

"You know for next week's show sketch, you should just tell everybody how lame your show is." Chad said.

"Right, I'll do that." Sonny said sarcastically.

"Fine." Chad said.

"Fine." Sonny said.

"Good." Chad said.

"Good." Sonny said.

"He's so wasting Sonny's time." Nico said nearby as he had heard the conversation.

"Yeah, why doesn't he just stay over at the falls where he belongs." Grady said.

Nico and Grady then go over to the security guard area.

"So falling in love with me, huh?" Chad said after Nico and Grady were out of sight.

"Falling in love with you?" Sonny said while laughing.

"Yeah, you did kiss me." Chad said with a smirk.

"That's not how I remember it." Sonny said with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

-1By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic (Channy)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

Synopsis:

One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her cast mates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. What if Chad and Sonny got together in a different way. This story explores this.

What if Chad and Sonny got together but not in the style of falling for the falls but another way? Read on…

Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

Chapter 6: The Sketches

"Hi everybody, I'm sicky vicky. Today, I'll show you yet another way to have fun when you're sick. I'll teach you how to make tissue paper dolls." Sicky Vicky said happily.

*rambles on*

"Well, that's all we have for today. I'm Sicky Vicky." Sickly Vicky (Sonny) says happily as she waves to the crowd.

*sicky vicky music plays*

Marshall whispers, "Love this sketch".

*sicky vicky music ends*

*new sketch begins*

"Hi everybody, I'm Italian guy." Italian guy (Grady) exclaims to the restraunt since he is almost the manager & likes to be noticed.

*Italian guy goes in the back and a guy walks up to the counter of the restraunt*

"Where's my meal? I've been waiting for 20 minutes." Angry guy (Nico) says.

"You'll have to wait your turn." Sally (Tawni) says from behind the camera.

"Come on, I could get faster service at Three Chesses." Angry guy says.

"We are not Three Cheeses, sir." Sally says.

"No, but I do know that I want my money back." Angry guy says.

"Sorry, sir, no refunds once you past the red line." Sally says.

"Look, Sally, that sounds like a whole lot of bull." Angry guy says.

"Don't know what to tell you sir." Sally says.

"May I speak to the manager, please?" Angry guy says.

"Sir, that's not needed." Sally says.

"Sally, get me the manager." Angry guy says.

"How do you know my name." Sally says while puzzled.

"Your name is on your name tag." Angry guy says.

"Would be interested in some nice spaghetti." Sally says.

"No, I wouldn't be interested in some nice spaghetti, I want my meal, stat." Angry guy says.

"Please take your seat." Sally says.

"No, I won't." Angry guy says.

"Manager! Manager!" Angry guy yells.

"Hello." Italian Guy (also the manager) (Grady) comes out from the back.

"Is something wrong?" The Italian Guy asks.

"Yes, I have been waiting for my meal for 20 minutes." Angry guy says.

"Ok, we'll take care of that. Sally!" Italian guy says.

"Yes, you don't have to yell, I'm right here." Sally says.

"Go and make some food while I manage the counter." Italian Guy says.

"Right away, sir." Sally says.

*10 minutes later*

"Here you go sir." Italian Guy says.

"So Random is such a stupid show." Chad says as he watches a bit of So Random as he's flipping through the channels.

"Finally! Man!" Angry guy (Nico) yells while being very hungry.

"Yeah, they should of canceled it seasons ago." Portland said after the channel had been changed.

"Our show on the other hand is great." Portland said with a evil grin.

"Yeah." Chad said in fake agreement.

An hour later:

"Mr. Cooper, here's the script for the next episode." A guy said on the stage area of McKenzie falls.

"Thank you." Chad said happily.

5 or 6 days later:

"This is so exciting." Sonny said as she got in the private jet that was to head to Old York.


	7. Chapter 7

-1By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic (Channy)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

Synopsis:

One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her cast mates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. What if Chad and Sonny got together in a different way. This story explores this.

What if Chad and Sonny got together but not in the style of falling for the falls but another way? Read on…

Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

Chapter 7: Trip To Old York

"Yay! This is so much fun." Sonny said with a smile.

"Man, why did it have to rain earlier." Tawni said.

"The rain is nice." Sonny said.

"Easy for you to say." Tawni said.

"You look great." Sonny said.

"I'm really craving a snack." Grady said.

"Me too." Nico said.

*Grady takes sandwich out

"Whoa, that sandwich is totally crushed." Nico said.

"I know." Grady said with a doofy smile on his face.

"You guys want some." Grady offered while looking at both Tawni and Sonny.

"No way." They said in unison while disgusted by its ingredients.

"There sandwiches have barely changed." Tawni whispered to Sonny.

Tawni was most repulsed by what she called the mess up unmatch combinations on the sandwich.

"It'll just be a few hours." Marshall said while letting us know of the duration of the trip vaguely.

"Man, I wish I wasn't stuck here for so long with you guys." Tawni said.

Everybody in the back of the jet look at Tawni.

"I mean I'm glad I'm stuck with you guys." Tawni said happily.

"Me too Tawni." Grady said with a smile that at least Tawni referred to as dorky.

"Ah huh, bet the falls never got to do anything like this." Nico said.

"Yeah, how great are we." Grady said.

Thoughts filled Sonny's mind.

*Flashback*

"Have fun on your trip. I only wish I could go with you." Sonny's mother said.

"Don't worry mom, I'm old enough to take care of myself." Sonny said.

Meanwhile back at the falls

There is no one to bother anymore, Chad thought.

"Hey Portlynn want to hear a funny joke." Chad said while excited.

"I'd rather not, Chad." Portlynn said.

Portylnn suddenly was on the phone.

"Alrighty then", Chad whispers.

I miss Sonny so much, I can't believe it, Chad thought.

"Hey Mike want to hear a funny joke?" Chad said.

"I'm off to do some laundry." Mile said.

"Great, I'll go with you." Mike said.

"Don't you usually play video games this time of day." Mike asked.

"Just looking to shake things up a bit." Chad said while shaking his hands in a motion a little bit.

"With laundry?" Mike asked.

"Well, what about you, don't you have people to do that for you." Chad said while confused.

"I choose to do it on my own." Mike said in a calm voice.

"But you're a rich celebrity." Chad said in defense.

"A NORMAL rich celebrity." Mike proclaimed in a neutral tone.

"Does sound boring though." Chad said while having second thoughts.

"I'm off!" Mike proclaimed while letting everyone know that he was doing laundry as he left Chad behind.

*many hours later*

"We're here!" the private jet plain driver proclaimed happily.


	8. Chapter 8

-1By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic (Channy)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

Synopsis:

One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her cast mates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. What if Chad and Sonny got together in a different way. This story explores this.

What if Chad and Sonny got together but not in the style of falling for the falls but another way? Read on…

Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

Chapter 8: The Girls Who Love Shopping

"Okay, everybody, we'll be here for a week. So hopefully if all goes according to plan we'll be able to shoot the episode." Marshall said.

"Finally, we're here." Tawni said.

"I can't wait to have a salad." Tawni said.

"Tawni, another mear salad for lunch." Zora said.

"Pfft, that's just my snack." Tawni said.

"Wow, this is a great hotel room." Sonny said upon seeing her hotel room.

Tawni considered herself a fashionista. Her clothing were all the hottest brands and she didn't dare ever shop at the discount stores. She made so much money by So Random meerly and if you were to count the diaper commericals and other stuff, that's even more. Sonny considered herself of good fashion taste as well. She made so much money by So Random meerly and if you were to count her other works, you'd get a lot of money too.

Tawni didn't much like Sonny's taste in fashion. Dresses and lipsticks were among her favorite things while skorts were just tragic to her. Sonny thought skorts were so cute. "It's like a mullet for your butt."

"That's a cute outfit in your suitcase." Sonny said.

"Yes and it's mine." Tawni said in a possessive nature.

"No one can pull off sweatpants as well as I can"

"I mean all the other girls are so ugly compared to me." Tawni said as she saw the sweatpants in her suitcase.

"Man, I look good." Tawni said as she was know looking in the mirror.

I look good

Looking good

Dance to the beat

Get off your feet

I look dashing, smashing, lot

Not a dash of ugly

Tawni was singing. It was unusual for I hardly ever heard her sing. I wondered what was going on at home. Overall, I was still engrossed in my trip. Meanwhile, Grady and Nico stumble upon the fountain area in the lobby.

Feels like Sonny has been gone forever. I wonder how long she'll be gone. Chad thought.

Chad got out of his car and walked up to the stage area.

I miss you Sonny. I can't believe how much I miss you. Chad thought.

"Good morning, Mr. Cooper." said a person who had greeted Chad every day.

"Hello Chelsi." Chad said.

Chad walked a few steps .

"Good morning, Chad." A person said after he came through the door.

"Sup Bradford." Chad said.

Chad then walked to his dressing room.

"Good morning McKenzie." A person said greeting him.

"Ha ha funny, Cleans." Chad said.

"You ok?" Cleans asked.

"Sure." Chad said.

Cleans' real name was also Michael (Mike) for short but ever since the other Mike came to work at the studio, he went by his last name to avoid confusion.

"You're usually so happy, sir." Cleans said.

The director exits and carries on his tasks. So, yes, Cleans is the director.

Chad walks to his dressing room. About 15 minutes after, he exits his dressing room and then walks to the dining area. He had walked to the dining area for he was in the mood for some juice for he was thirsty and got to receive free drinks.

"Hey Chad." says the lunch lady happily.

"Hey there." Chad says.

"Did you hear about the next So Random episode?" The lunch lady asks.

"Yes, and can I have some juice." Chad says.

"Not in the mood to insult So Random today. You can be honest with me." The lunch lady said.

"Not in the mood. It's a good show actually." Chad says.

The lunch lady gasps.


	9. Chapter 9

-1By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic (Channy)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

Synopsis:

One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her cast mates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. What if Chad and Sonny got together in a different way. This story explores this.

What if Chad and Sonny got together but not in the style of falling for the falls but another way? Read on…

Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

Chapter 9: Our Time In Old York

Ah, the first day. What could better? Sitting here, enjoying a shaved ice. The weather is perfect. The place looks perfect enough.

Zora is as hyper as ever. She's currently in the process of making some sand castles. Tawni is lying on her beach chair. Grady and Nico are swimming in the water. Being a celebrity is a great experience.

Nico and Grady also built sand castles. I came to join them after awhile. I think we did quiet a fine job. Tawni looked away while being uninterested in what we were doing.

Meanwhile at the falls, Chad had done many things.

"I've been acting since before that Tawni chick, I think I know what I'm doing." Chad said while being happily.

That day Chad started filming a movie but couldn't stop thinking of Sonny. Chad got a record deal that day as well. He then proceeded to record his first song. The people at his record company loved it.

Chad Dylan Cooper

That's me

Who's Chad Dylan Cooper is not even a question

Well, he's the best (the best)

I love to just rest with some tea from time to time

Chad had the life. He had people to bring him cofee or donuts or such. He sorta had the eating habits of Tawni. They were quiet fair eating habits. He had a especially huge appetite.

People saw me as they passed by. Some people screamed and gasped. Others rushed to me asking for a photo or autograph. Others did all of the above. Some threw shakes at me and told me to quit acting.

The second day. Shooting has started. Things are different now. We're shooting outside. We have owned out a part of the beach for the shooting.

Many extras were hired. I was more excited then I ever was. Tawni was especially calm today. Nico and Grady's food attracted cute seagulls.

The beach didn't allow feeding of the seagulls, I think. I didn't bother for I didn't bring my food to the beach anyways but a nearby park. Nico and Grady ate there food fast with zero throwing. Nico and Grady wondered out loud if seagulls liked there food as much as they did. One seagull especially sticked around.

Chad loved to watch himself on TV and today was no different. After coming home to finish day one of filming his movie McKenzie Falls: The Movie, he sat down and relaxed by watching himself on T.V.

Yeah you got what the ladies want, Chad.

Soon enough, he switched over from his DVD recording of his show to regular TV. He switched through the channels. When he came to a certain channel, he stopped and watched. It was a commerical for the next episode of So Random. Thoughts of Sonny rushed through his head after disappearing for awhile.

Stupid cute.

The third day. Weather had gotten a little rusty. It was raining. Everybody stayed inside. Tawni and I's hotel had an ocean view. You could totally see the ocean from outside the window.

The fourth day. We attended the preimere of a new movie that was being held in the city. I wore a fine dress and stuff. Tawni like always thought she had the best clothes and looked the prettiest.

The fifth day. We started filming another episode. This episode was more fast paced. People were less nervous. I'm always proud of my acting.

The sixth day. We went shopping. We went to the mall where we stopped at many stores. We did this while Nico and Grady were at the nearby Boat Museum. I saw a lot of expensive things.

Tawni bought the most stuff. Zora just bought a dress and some pens. I bought a dress and some cute animal key chains.

The seventh day. Our last day. Tawni said she was to try to be the lead in All That Attracts a romantic comedy.

"Hello Chad." Cleans said.

"Hello Cleans." Chad said.

"I've heard your song." Cleans said.

"Great sir." Chad said.

"Maybe you could have a future career in music." Cleans said.

What could be better then being here with you

Well, let me tell you, it's so many things

So many things

I took the train

And I don't have time for you


	10. Chapter 10

-1By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic (Channy)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

Synopsis:

One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her cast mates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. What if Chad and Sonny got together in a different way. This story explores this.

What if Chad and Sonny got together but not in the style of falling for the falls but another way? Read on…

Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

Chapter 10: The Reveal

The long hours of the trip home passed by and everybody was back in Los Angeles. When I arrived back at the studio, I was met with a surprise. When in the studio Chad spun by.

"Hello Sonny." Chad said happily.

Sonny was so tired for she was used to the ahead time difference.

"Hello Chad." Sonny said.

"I am such a jerk to you, I'm sorry." Chad said.

"Aw, thanks." Sonny said.

"Friends?" Chad asked.

"Friends." Sonny said.

So Chad and I began a friendship. We talked about so much but didn't mention any of the past kissing we shared. Approximately 30 days passed and there were definite feelings and they really stuck this time.

"Hello Sonny." Chad said.

"Hello Chad." Sonny said.

"So, listen, would you maybe want to go…" Chad said before being interrupted by Tawni.

"Sonny!" Tawni said.

"You sure been spending a lot of time with Chad." Tawni said.

"Go ahead, Chad." Sonny said.

The rest of the cast stormed up to us.

"Sonny!" they all said.

Sonny was certainly curious as to what Chad had to say.

"I…", Chad said.

"What do you want, boy?" Nico said.

"Will you…" Chad continued to say.

"Oh, hey, Chad." Marshall said upon entering the hall and seeing Chad.

"Hey, Mr. Pike." Chad said.

Soon after, Marshall went into his office.

"As I was saying….." Chad said.

"Sonny, can I talk to you for a moment." Tawni said.

"Tawni, I'm kind of in the middle of something." Sonny said.

"It's very important." Tawni said.

"How important?" Sonny asked.

"Very." Tawni said.

"Ok, Tawni. Excuse me for a minute, Chad." Sonny said.

"Ok" Chad said.

Tawni and Sonny went into there dressing room a few doors down.

"What are you doing?" Tawni said.

"Well, I was trying to listen to what Chad was going to say." Sonny said.

"Yeah, I think he likes you, I mean really likes you." Tawni whispered.

Sonny got all smiley.

"Earth to sonny." Tawni whispered.

"Do you really want to go through this?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah, I do." Sonny said.

"Really but…" Tawni said.

"But nothing, Chad has changed and I like it." Sonny said.

Sonny then exits.

"Sorry about that, as you were saying?" Sonny asked and said.

"Will you go out with me?" Chad asked finally.

Suddenly music started playing. It was coming from the Mackenzie falls stage. You could barely hear it but you knew it was there. Sonny tried to find the words without stumbling. The other cast mates stood there in shock.

"Yes." Sonny said.


	11. Chapter 11

-1By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic (Channy)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

Synopsis:

One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her cast mates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. What if Chad and Sonny got together in a different way. This story explores this.

What if Chad and Sonny got together but not in the style of falling for the falls but another way? Read on…

Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

Chapter 11: Tawni's Opinions

It was two days till the set time of our date. Wow, I couldn't believe I was going out with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Man, I can't believe you're going out with Chad Dylan Pooper." Tawni said.

"Cooper, Tawni, Cooper." Sonny said.

"I know his name, don't correct me." Tawni said in an angry tone.

"Sonny Cooper…. Sonny Cooper… Sonny Cooper." Tawni said randomly babbling on.

"Tawni!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Sonny Cooper! Sonny Copper!" Tawni said with persistence.

"Say what you will." Sonny said.

"If you guys get married….." Tawni said.

"Tawni, I haven't been on a date with him." Sonny said astonished.

"Man, you two, it's so hard to wrap my head around it." Tawni said while applying more lipstick.

"You guys are a couple, I mean, like for real, it's not even a fake date." Tawni said.

"Ah, yes, the fake date, I remember that." Sonny said.

"And the kissing and everything, it's real." Tawni said.

"Wait, what?" Sonny exclaimed.

"Well, future kissing." Tawni said.

"Sonny Golfarb… Sonny Golfarb." Tawni said babbling on.

"Man, his acting sucked so bad, that's why they had to change his name." Tawni said while laughing.

"Are you listening to me, Sonny." Tawni said while trying to get a rise out of her.

"Sonny?" Tawni asked her with persistence.

"Sonny?' Tawni asked again with the same tone.

"Sonny?" Tawni asked again with the same tone yet again.

Meanwhile at the Falls:

"Hi, Portland." Chad said.

"Hello Chad." Portland says.

"So, I hear you're going out with Sonny in two days." Portland said.

"Yeah, we talked about this 3 days ago." Chad said.

"I know but is it such a good idea." Portland asked.

"Of course it is." Chad said.

"Really, Chad, really?" Portland asks him.

"Yes, really." Chad says.

"I could think of a million other girls." Portland said with a devious tone.

"Like who?" Chad asked.

"Anybody, really. Ramona, Sally, Susan, to name a few." Portland said.

"Portland, those are all characters on So Random who are played by Tawni." Chad said.

"There's just something about Tawni." Portland said.

"Sorry but I don't like Tawni like that." Chad said.

"I know, I'm just messing with you." Portland said.

"Oh, okay." Chad said with a laugh.

"I still don't like that chick." Portland said.

"So you're going out with Sonny, huh." Cleans asked.

"Yes." Chad said.

"Why?" Cleans asked.

"She's beautiful, nice, smart." Chad said.

"So why do you like Chad all of a sudden." Tawni asks.

"He's changed and he's really sweet." Sonny said.


	12. Chapter 12

-1 By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic (Channy)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

Synopsis:

One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her cast mates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. What if Chad and Sonny got together in a different way. This story explores this.

What if Chad and Sonny got together but not in the style of falling for the falls but another way? Read on…

Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

Chapter 12: Shopping

The next day I awoke with a smile on my face. I was especially happy today. Our date was tomorrow. I could hardly wait. I hoped for super romantic results on our date.

"I love clothes." Tawni said happily.

Tawni's closet was huge. She loved to shop at the mall and other places. She had the best brands of stuff. Money was no object to her for she was loaded. So was I but my closet lacked in comparison.

Tawni had about hundreds of shoes. Her feet size was average for a girl her age according to scientific studies and so were mine. A single pair of her sunglasses for example were about 1,000 dollars which was chump change to her. My favorite pair of shades cost me $150.

Tawni and the rest of the cast played many characters, as well as me. My characters were voted best on So Random. I've been told they have much originality and many of the names are such as: Sicky Vicky, Ill Milly, Polly Molly, Ramona Sona and Rachel Soda.

"My clothes rule and your clothes drool." Tawni said.

Tawni always insulted my clothes. Whether it was sweat pants, pajamas, casual wear and even at times dresses. She really insulted me when it came to skorts. The butt mullets were totally not her thing. That girl just went on and on about it at times.

Tawni Town was that imaginary place. She wishes that Los Angeles was called Tawni Town. She was famous and for this and many other reasons is why she thought Los Angeles deserved to be called Tawni Town. Marshall sure as heck didn't want it to be called Tawni Town and was at least one person who was glad it wasn't so. Nico and Grady weren't keen on the name either and truth be told, it was the same for me.

Tawni shopped at Jacys. A percentage of her stuff was from there. There were her jackets, her shoes (mostly high heels) and her t-shirts among many other things. Tawni and I shared things in common though. We did like to both shop but with Tawni it was a whole different experience kind of thing.

"Having a town called Tawni Town would be great." Tawni said with a smile.

"It'd be named after me." Tawni said with a smile.

"I sure wish it was so." Tawni said.

"Do you know of any history behind this town." Sonny said,

"No, but who cares, I'm rich, famous and pretty." Tawni said.

Tawni also had a lot of makeup. So much makeup. It was stored mostly in her doors back home. She actually invited me over once. I couldn't believe it. I guess she was just being a phony.

Then again why would she be a phony. Tawni was there at times. She was there to listen to me. She was there for me at times basically. She listened to my talking and things were great.

The boys obviously didn't understand our shopping habits. Tawni had more clothes then them all put together. Tawni sure did love to shop. That was obvious. Really obvious.

A month ago:

"OMG!" Sonny exclaimed as she saw skorts in the window.

"Yuck." Tawni said while disgusted.

"Awesome skorts in this store." Sonny said with a smile.

"Yawn." Tawni said while bored.

"Mullets for your butt." Sonny said happily.

A store later:

"OMG!" Tawni exclaimed as she saw pink flowered high heels.

"Pink flowered high heels." Tawni then continued.

"Here I go." Tawni said while walking fast.

"Tawni, wait up." Sonny said while trying to keep up with Tawni and also while trying not to knock anything over.

"Hurry up slow poke." Tawni said.

"Since when do you walk so fast." Sonny said.

End Flashback

After the whole dressing room ordeal, I exited.

"Hey Sonny." Zora said.

"Hey Zora." Sonny said.

"They have spaghetti for lunch today in the cafeteria." Zora said.


	13. Chapter 13

-1By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic (Channy)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

Synopsis:

One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her cast mates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. What if Chad and Sonny got together in a different way. This story explores this.

What if Chad and Sonny got together but not in the style of falling for the falls but another way? Read on…

Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

Chapter 13: Grady likes Sonny?

Grady likes Sonny or does he? If you wish to know already, underline the text after this with your mouse.: He only pretends to like Sonny to sabotage the date or so he claims.

Finally the day came. It was the day of our date.

"I'm going shopping, haven't been to the mall in a week." Tawni said.

"Ok." Sonny said.

"Would you like to go with me?" Tawni said.

"You're inviting me? Instead of just following me." Sonny said.

"Yeah." Tawni said.

"But Tawni…" Sonny said.

"Screw you then." Tawni said in a rage.

I was just going to say that I wasn't going to buy anything and that I didn't want to be called cheap. Not that there's anything wrong with being called cheap.

"So today's the big day." Zora said.

"Yeah." Sonny said.

"5 hours to go." Sonny said.

"Nervous, huh?" Zora asked.

"Yeah." Sonny said.

"I don't understand this thing you got going on with Chad." Zora said.

"So you're going out with Chad tonight, huh?" Grady said.

"Yeah, I just said that." Sonny said.

"I think of you Sonny." Grady said.

"Huh?" Sonny said while perplexed.

"I have such a huge crush on you." Grady said neutrally.

"Really?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah." Grady said smiling.

"But It's just you were making eyes at girls not to long ago." Sonny says.

"Well the heart wants what the heart wants and I want you." Grady said.

"Really?" Sonny asks.

"Really." Grady says.

Doesn't make much sense though, Sonny thought.

"Sorry, Grady but I like Chad." Sonny said.

"What does Chad have that I don't have." Grady asks.

"Well, there's just something about him." Sonny said with a smile.

"Describe it to me." Grady said.

So Sonny described it to Grady.

"I'm hot." Grady said.

"Umm…" Sonny said.

"Sonny, I got what you've been looking for." Grady said.

"What exactly have I been looking for then." Sonny asked.

"Someone hot like me." Grady said.

"Sorry Grady." Sonny said.

"Love me!" Grady said.

"What is wrong with you?" Sonny asked.

"I just really love you." Grady said.

"I'm sure you'll…" Sonny said.

"What get over it! Get over my love for you!" Grady said.

"Grady…" Sonny said.

"OMG!" Grady exclaimed.


	14. Chapter 14

-1By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic (Channy)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

Synopsis:

One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her cast mates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. What if Chad and Sonny got together in a different way. This story explores this.

What if Chad and Sonny got together but not in the style of falling for the falls but another way? Read on…

Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

Chapter 14: Sonny and Chad's First Date

"Hello Sonny." Chad said.

"Hello Chad." Sonny said.

"Ready to go?" Chad asked.

"Sure." Sonny said.

"Man, you look great." Chad said happily.

"Thanks, you too." Sonny said.

"The limo is outside." Chad said.

"Oh, fancy." Sonny said happily.

"Only the best for you." Chad said happily.

"Onwards to Place Restraunt please." Chad said to the driver as they were in the car.

"Right, sir." the driver said.

"Wow, they have the best food there." Sonny said happily.

"Yeah, I think so too." Chad said happily.

"Looks like we're here." Sonny said as she looked out the window.

"Well, of course, we're here, I mean." Sonny said as she looked out the window again.

Chad and Sonny then entered the restraunt.

"Table for two, reservations for Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad said to the person.

"Right here sir." The man said.

"Here are your menus." Another man said while handing two menus (one each) to them.

"Ah, this is nice." Sonny said happily.

"Yes, it is." Chad said happily.

Wow, she is so pretty, Chad thought.

Man, he is a hunk, Sonny thought.

"I can't eat another bite." Nico said.

"Me too." Grady said.

Both Nico and Grady were stuffed from the Pizza they had eaten.

"I shouldn't of eaten so much Pizza." Nico said.

"Ditto." Grady said.

"I only had two slices." Tawni said happily.

"I only had three, so we could get the remaining pizza out of the way." Zora said.

"Well, see you guys." Tawni said.

"Going home already." Zora said.

"Teen soap is coming on." Tawni said.

"I hate that show." Nico said.

"Ditto." Grady said.

"Good thing you're not on it then." Tawni said.

"Yeah." Grady and Nico said.

"I could totally be on that show though." Tawni said.

"I'm off to watch it." Tawni said.

"Bye." they all said in unison.

Tawni then went home, even though, the show wasn't actually on for another two hours. Tawni was to take a nice hot bath first. Then Tawni listened to some music. Tawni even looked at a shoe catalogue. She circled the shoes she liked.

Meanwhile, Chad and Sonny had fun on there date.

When there was 5 minutes left, Tawni went over to the T.V. and turned it on.

"OMG, just kiss already!" Tawni yelled at the screen after awhile.

Nobody must know, I actually yell at the T.V., Tawni thought.

The next day

"Hey, Tawni, Erica is going to be on McKenzie Falls." Zora said.

"Thee Erica from Teen Soap." Tawni said happily.

"That's the one." Zora said.

"Wait, a second, McKenzie falls?" Tawni exclaimed.

"Yes." Zora said.


	15. Chapter 15

-1By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic (Channy)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

Synopsis:

One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her cast mates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. What if Chad and Sonny got together in a different way. This story explores this.

What if Chad and Sonny got together but not in the style of falling for the falls but another way? Read on…

Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

Chapter 15: Grady's Operation And More

"Hey Tawni." Sonny said.

"Hey." Tawni said.

"So heard you got a boyfriend." Sonny said.

"You heard wrong, stupid tabloids." Tawni said enraged.

"Oh." Sonny said.

"At least I'm getting attention. Not the right kind though." Tawni said.

"Is it too much to ask for a bit of good attention?" Tawni asked.

"Operation pretending to like Sonny was a disaster." Grady said.

"What!" Nico exlaimed while being shocked.

"Grady, that wasn't the plan!" Zora exclaimed.

"Oh, excuse me, but I couldn't think of any other way to sabotage it." Grady said.

"Never knew you were this devious." Nico said.

Tawni then went in to her dressing room and grabbed a book.

"Can't go anywhere without this." Tawni said as she grabbed the book.

Tawni then exits.

"Wow, Tawni with a book." Sonny said happily.

"It's a picture book for my cousin." Tawni said.

"Oh, really." Sonny said.

"I'm too pretty to read." Tawni said.

"So anybody who reads is ugly." Sonny said.

"Oh, who am I kidding! This book is mine." Tawni exclaimed and said.

"So did you and Chad have fun?" Tawni asked while changing the subject out of nowhere.

Upon being ignored, Tawni turned around to see Sonny's earbuds. It sure wasn't like Sonny to ignore her so much.

There was still nothing. Sonny was at her desk area fumbling through her eye makeup. This time though Tawni was really loud. Sonny only her music up to a normal volume as she should.

"I love my candy." Sonny said.

Tawni figured she must be listening to that Candy commercial song.

I love my candy

Love it

Give me it

I want my candy

Sugar, Sugar, Candy

"I'm going shopping again." Tawni said.

"Hey sweetheart." Chad said.

"Hey Chad." Sonny said.

"I was thinking we could go to the movies on our second date." Chad said.

"Okay." Sonny said.

"Since, it was my idea I'll pay." Chad said.

"Okay, sounds good." Sonny said.

"Great." Chad said.

A McKenzie Falls Bit:

"I'm Sasha and who are you?" Sasha said.

"I'm Rebecca." Rebecca said.

"What are you doing here?" Sasha said.

"I saw you, caught you cheating on your boyfriend." Rebecca said.

"He'll never believe you." Sasha said.

"Let's just see about that." Rebecca said.


	16. Chapter 16

-1By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic (Channy)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

Synopsis:

One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her cast mates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. What if Chad and Sonny got together in a different way. This story explores this.

What if Chad and Sonny got together but not in the style of falling for the falls but another way? Read on…

Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

Chapter 16: It Was All A Dream Except About Erica

The show is coming on

(Here we go)

Show, show, show

Rise, rise, rise

Erica, Blaze and Robert

Teen Soap

Zora and Tawni at Tawni's house hanging out:

"Hey Tawni, what is this?" Zora said.

"I don't know, something my mom ordered." Tawni said.

"Oh." Zora said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Tawni said.

"I won't." Zora said.

"So how psyched are you?" Tawni said.

"She's not that great of an actress." Zora said.

"Please." Tawni said.

"Hello Erica." Tawni said quoting the show.

"I don't she's all that great, honestly." Zora said.

"Hello Blaze." Tawni said quoting the show.

"You okay, Tawni." Zora asked.

"Yes." Tawni said.

"Well, I mean I don't like any of her work." Zora said.

"I love so much of that." Tawni said.

"This show reminds me of McKenzie falls, actually." Zora said while laughing.

"How would you know?" Tawni asked with suspicion.

"Not like I watch it but you know." Zora said.

"No, I don't." Tawni said.

"Well…" Zora said.

The next day at the falls:

"Hello Chad." Erica said.

"Hello Erica." Chad said.

"So you'll be playing Staci." The director said.

"Great." Erica said.

"Here's your coffee, Erica." Another person says.

"Great." Erica said.

"So, Erica, how have you've been doing." Chad said happily.

"Great." Erica said.

"What is that?" Chad said while pointing to the yellow and purple container Erica had in her hands.

"It's Great." Erica said.

"Okay but what is it?" Chad asked.

"I'm just messing with you. It's chocolate pudding but it's great." Erica said.

"Here's the script you two." A script guy said as he gave them both scripts.

"Great." They both said in unison.

"Can I get you anything else?" The coffee guy asked us both.

"No thank you." Chad said.

"No thank you." Erica said.

Sonny then appears on the stage 2 area, seconds after Erica has went off to use the bathroom.

"Hi Chad." Sonny said.

"Hey Sonny." Chad said.

"So is Erica here yet." Sonny said with an excited tone.

Chad wakes up. Erica wasn't really there. He was at home.


	17. Chapter 17

By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic (Channy)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

Synopsis:

One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her cast mates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. What if Chad and Sonny got together in a different way. This story explores this.

What if Chad and Sonny got together but not in the style of falling for the falls but another way? Read on…

Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

Sorry, it took so long. I was frustrated because I couldn't upload chapters and kept forgetting because all of the stuff I had to do. Perhaps some one could of helped.

Chapter 17: Martha Appears

"Good morning Chad." Martha (the producer) said.

"Hello." Chad said.

"OMG, Erica is coming, I'm so excited." Martha said.

"I'm so excited." Martha said esthutically (sp?).

"Yep." Chad said

"I'm going to take the garbage out." Martha said.

"Really but don't people do that for us, usually here, you know like the janitor." Chad said.

"Not today." Martha said.

Sonny Enters.

"Hey, honey." Sonny said.

"Hey, sweetheart." Chad said.

"Who are you again." Martha asked.

"I'm one of the stars of So Random." Sonny said.

"Never heard of it." Martha said.

"But it's the next stage." Sonny said.

"Whatever." Martha said.

Martha goes to take out trash.

While Sonny and Chad eat in the cafeteria hours later:

"Hello, I'm Tawni Hart, maybe you've heard of me. How can you not?" Tawni said with a huge grin and perkiness.

"Never heard of you." Martha said.

"But I'm the star of So Random, Tawni Hart. You know, the next stage." Tawni said.

"Stupid show." Martha remarked.

"Anyways, where's Erica?" Tawni asked.

"It's too funny." Martha said.

"It's supposed to be funny?" Tawni asked perplexed.

"Your show is too funny." Martha said.

"Hey, it's not too funny, wait, no." Tawni said.

"Your show is so not my style." Martha said.

"Anyways, like I asked before, where's Erica?" Tawni asked.

"Sorry but fans are not allowed here." Martha said.

"I'm not just a fan." Tawni said.

"Right, you're her number one fan and she has to meet you, right?" Martha said.

"Well, I am a big fan." Tawni said.

"Save it, sweat pants." Martha said.

"So, you're not going to tell me where she is?" Tawni asked.

"No way." Martha said.

"Chad! Chad! Chad!" Tawni yelled as she saw Chad.

Chad comes over.

"What do you want?" Chad asked perplexed.

"Look, I want to meet Erica." Tawni asked.

"Erica isn't here yet." Chad said.

"Oh." Tawni said.

"Yeah, she's on a delayed flight." Chad said.

"Can I chill here for awhile." Tawni asked.

"You want to chill here." Chad asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Tawni said.


	18. Chapter 18

-1By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic (Channy)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

Synopsis:

One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her cast mates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. What if Chad and Sonny got together in a different way. This story explores this.

What if Chad and Sonny got together but not in the style of falling for the falls but another way? Read on…

Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

Chapter 18: Meeting Erica

Marshall comes over

"Hello Marshall." Chad said.

"Oh, Hey Tawni and Chad, you two dating or something?" Marshall asked.

Tawni laughs then says "No!"

"Oh, hey, Tawni, could you help with something?" Marshall asked.

"Sure." Tawni said happily.

"Go tell the others to come to the stage area A.S.A.P., please." Marshall said.

"Sure." Tawni said.

"Could you also tell Erica?" Marshall said.

"She isn't here, yet." Tawni said.

"Erica is on the second floor." Marshall said.

"What? Chad, you lied to me!" Tawni said.

"I didn't see her. I didn't think she was here." Chad said in defense.

"That's strange you didn't see her." Marshall said.

"Why is she on the second floor?" Chad said.

"Something about a science project." Marshall said.

"She said she was going to meet me here at the set of McKenzie Falls when she arrived." Chad said.

"You sure she wasn't here?" Marshall asked.

"No, she wasn't." Chad said.

"Hmm…" Marshall said while wondering.

Tawni walks away.

"Oh and make it this set." Marshall said.

The castmates aren't going to be too happy about this

"Because she was talking about doing a commercial and I'm the director but she also has to prep for a McKenzie falls episode." Marshall said.

"Okay!" Tawni exclaimed.

Sonny enters.

"Hey, Sonny." Chad said.

"Hey." Sonny said.

"Tawni is looking for you and the rest of the castmates." Chad said.

And then Marshall explained why.

"We have to all go to the stage set of McKeznie falls." Tawni told the cast.

"You're kidding right?" The cast asked.

"Gosh, now I have to go get Erica." Tawni said

Tawni and the rest arrive on the second floor.

"I'm a big fan of yours." Tawni said.

"Who are you?" Erica asked.

"Oh yeah, your that chick who is dating Chad Dylan Cooper." Erica said while pointing to Sonny.

Tawni threw her arms up in the air in frustration.

"Everything is about you." Tawni said in frustration.

"Right." Sonny said.

"You're pretty." Erica said.

"Ah, thanks. So are you." Sonny said.

"What about me?" Tawni exclaimed and questioned with much emotions.

"Yeah, Tawni, you have nice… ah… pigtails." Erica said.

"Why, thank you!" Tawni exclaimed in admiration.


	19. Chapter 19

-1By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic (Channy)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

Synopsis:

One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her cast mates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. What if Chad and Sonny got together in a different way. This story explores this.

What if Chad and Sonny got together but not in the style of falling for the falls but another way? Read on…

Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

Chapter 19: More Sketches

"I'll see you at our date" Chad said.

"See you." Sonny said.

*At Stage 1 now*

"Great, you're all here." Marshall said.

"Today's episode is going to be great." Marshall continued saying.

"Oh yeah and the commercial… we'll start shooting once we're done with the show." Marshall said upon remembering.

"Great." The cast all said happily.

"When are you filming McKenzie falls episode?" Marshall said.

"In about an hour." Erica said while looking at her watch.

"Great." Marshall said.

"Could you maybe stay for awhile while we film the episode, if you have some time. I'd be honored if you could maybe critique our performance." Marshall said.

"Sure." Erica said.

"Great." Marshall said.

"I need some lip gloss." Tawni said.

Earlier that day:

"I'll watch your show when it's on TV and you'll watch mine." Chad said.

"Sure." Sonny said.

"Time for filming." Marshall called out after Tawni entered and exited her dressing room and put on her lip gloss.

Everybody was getting ready to get on stage. After awhile, they were on stage.

"Lights camera… and action!" The narrator (George) said.

"This is So Random!" The narrator (George said.)

"Hey there." Sandra (Sonny said).

"Hello." Paul (Nico) said.

"Do you sell Pandas here?" Sandra asked.

"No." Paul said.

"Do you sell Dandalions here?" Sandra said.

'No, we sell movies." Paul said.

"Oh, do you have any movies about Pandas?" Sandra said.

"No." Paul said.

"Do you have any about Dandelions?" Sandra said.

"No, this is a film store and a film store only?" Paul said.

"Are you sure?" Sandra said.

"The flower shop is next door." Paul said.

"Yeah, I don't think it is." Sandra said.

"No, it is." Paul said.

"Nah." Sandra said.

"Hey, Jells!" Paul said.

"Yes?" Paul Jells (Jells) said.

"Will you tell this lady that the flower shop is next door." Paul said.

"Yeah, it's next door." Jells said.

"Whatever." Sandra said.

"Hey, Paul Jells the manager and Paul Fells the employee, I don't like your tone." Sandra said.

"We aren't using a bad tone." Jells said.

"Whatever." Sandra said.

Sandra pauses for a minute.

"Ok, I'm gone." Sandra said.

"I like to mambo." Leighanna (Zora) said.

"Excuse me?" JoAnne (Tawni) said.

"You heard me." Leighanna said.

Leignanne is dancing around.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" JoAnne said.

"I didn't come here to eat. I came here to mambo." Leighanna said.

"This is a restraunt though." JoAnne said.

Leiganne continues dancing.

"Hey, it's the dancing college chick from college I was telling you about." Leiganna said to a person sitting across from the bench.

"Oh Yeah." Sally (the person) (Sonny) said.


	20. Chapter 20

-1By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

Sonny With A Chance Fanfic (Channy)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

Synopsis:

One day when Sonny is left in a room where she usually hangs out with her cast mates at the studio, Chad comes to visit her. What if Chad and Sonny got together in a different way. This story explores this.

What if Chad and Sonny got together but not in the style of falling for the falls but another way? Read on…

Sonny And Chad's First Kiss

Chapter 20: Sonny And Chad's Second Kiss

"Hello McKenzie." Sonia (Erica) said.

"Hello Sonia." McKenzie (Chad) said.

"So I hear you're on the market." Sonia said.

"What?" McKenzie said.

"You know, not dating anybody." Sonia said.

"Yeah, not at the moment." McKenzie said.

"So, how about you and me at Shacksters. Youi can pick me up at about 7". Sonia said.

"Sorry Sonia but I like someone else." McKenzie said.

"Really?" Sonia said.

"Yes." McKenzie said.

Sonny and Chad at the movies

"I hear this is going to be a good movie." Sonny said.

"Looks that way." Chad said.

Famous girls

They be stepping out

Famous boys

They be stepping out

Famous people

They be dancing it out

"I rented this place out for you, so no interruptions." Chad said while giving Sonny her candy.

"Thanks Chad." Sonny said while smiling.

"Only the best for you, sweetheart." Chad said

Soon enough the movie came on

Famous girls

They be knowing where to go

Famous boys

They be knowing where to go

Famous people

They be dancing it out

She's so famous

She's so awesome

She's so wonderful

She's conspicuous

It's not ridiculous but life

Famous, oh so famous

Awesome, oh so awesome

Wonderful, oh so wonderful

Magical, oh so magical

"Hello." Maggie said.

"Hello." Jake said.

"So, read any good books lately?" asked Magie.

"I hate reading." Jake said.

"Reading is so swell." Maggie said.

"Reading is so boring." Jake said.

"I dare you to read a book." Maggie said.

"No." Jake said.

"What about when you were in school?" Maggie asked.

"I had too then." Jake said.

Soon enough the credits rolled

So we walked off together

Made a promise

They said it might last forever

But never could I imagine that you and I could happen

We made a promise

"I had such a great time." Sonny said.

"Me too." Chad said.

It was then I leaned for a second sweet passionate kiss on the lips that lasted a few seconds longer then the first.

"Good night, Sonny." Chad said.

"Good night, Chad." Sonny said.


End file.
